The Fun Part
by luckybear101
Summary: AU: Years after getting married Bella and Edward find something to help them work through some of their mounting problems.


The Fun Part:

Bella didn't responded getting out of the car and entering the house. She heard the garage door closing behind her followed by the door that led into the house. She heard Edward entering the house and making his way to the bedroom where she was stretched out on the bed in a very too preoccupied to sleep kind of way. Her dress lay on the floor where she had thrown it. Edward opened his mouth to speak from where he stood in the doorway looking at her completely naked body lying on their still made bed. Instead he decided to walk over to her. "Let me unmake the bed," he told her stopping just short of where she lay.

Bella slid off the bed and collapsed on the floor so focused on the thoughts racing through her head that she didn't feel she could stand. Edward unmade the bed before bending down and picking her up. He placed her on the bed before walking over to switch off the light. He slinked across the room, discarding his clothes as he went, and climbed into bed beside her.

Bella sighed in an absent sort of way as she felt the covers being drawn up around them both. She lay there thinking for a moment not at all sure that she was on the right track with her thoughts. Edward looked over at her in the dark as if he was trying to read her mind. He lay there wondering what had happened to them that would lead them here to this place where they were hardly ever speaking. After a moment of staring at her he climbed on top of her. He ran his completely erect cock along the opening of her pussy. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was beyond dripping wet. It had been so long since they had spoken let alone tried to be together, and here she was lying there soaking the sheets beneath her she wanted to be filled so bad. "Edward," Bella said, opening her mouth to speak for the first time in what felt like days.

Edward shook his head as he inserted himself inside her. "I know," he said, "Bella, I know." He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he worked himself in and out of her once again.

It had been way too long since they had been together in his opinion as he thrust in and out of the woman he loved more than he could describe. She wiggled and moaned underneath him as she felt the pressure building due to his ministrations. Edward pulled back to look at her momentarily thinking very hard about what was going on. As he looked down at her biting her lip from the pleasure of it all, he was sure that he loved her more than life itself. Bella moaned loudly as she felt him filling her up. She felt herself fall over the edge as she thought of the man who collapsed in a heap beside her.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Edward got out of bed and walked into their bathroom. In the absence of her husband, Bella sat up in bed looking off in the general direction of their closet. She wished that their idea of going away together had been more of a success. As it was, Bella felt like their marriage was hanging on by a thread. It wasn't that anything had happened to them as much as it seemed that they had both sort of drifted in different directions. Bella just hoped that they would be able to reconnect again one day soon.

Edward went about his business thinking almost the same exact thing. Once he was done, Edward began making his way back to bed, but what he saw made him stop in the doorway for a moment if only to look at his wife in the light coming from the bathroom. Even though he had just gotten off, Edward had to admit that there was something hot about her sitting there on the edge of the bed without a single stitch of clothing on, her legs open just enough for him to see a little pink. Bella turned to look at him smiling in a content kind of way that just masked her sadness. Edward felt his dick twitch as he made his way back to her. He climbed into bed behind her and kissed her shoulder. "You looked wet again even from across the room," he whispered in her ear.

Bella chuckled turning around and kissing him. It was a mixed-use of sweet and sad. There was a part of her though, that wanted to be with him again if only so it would seem as if they hadn't drifted apart.

Edward nodded as if he could hear her thoughts, pulling her full on the bed. Bella grabbed the covers pulling them up around both of them. She lay back against her pillow sighing completely content. Edward leaned on his elbow looking down at her stretched out on the bed the covers pulled up to just under her bellybutton. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Bella gasped at the suddenly sensation of his tongue running over her nipple. She rubbed her legs together in order to create friction. Edward pulled away almost as suddenly as he had latched onto her and laid his head on her stomach facing away from her. Bella sighed contently again running her fingers through his hair. How long they lay there like that neither one of them of them was sure. Bella just laughed suddenly breaking the quiet. "What's so funny?" Edward asked her not moving from the spot where he lay.

Bella smiled laughing again. "I was just thinking about when you popped my cherry," she said running her fingers through his hair again. "Do you remember?"

Edward chuckled in response shaking his head. He continued to lay on her stomach as she flashed back to the event that had been on her mind so much lately. It all seemed to go back to that moment for her. She wanted to pull him close to her again as he had been that day.

Bella was roused suddenly from her daydreaming by Edward's fingers running along her thigh. His hand dove between her legs so his fingers could run among her folds. She moaned quietly as he touched her. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair continually as he rubbed her clit. Bella looked down at him and could easily see his hand moving under the covers lazily pleasuring her. "That first time," she told him sighing, "I remember thinking how glad I was that yours was the first cock to touch me, and how I never wanted any other man touch me in that way." She sighed again closing her eyes. She rather liked that he was more enjoying touching her than trying to get her off at the moment. They hadn't done this in years it seemed. It was always about getting off now, not just being together. "And even now, I always ache for you to be inside me when we're apart."

Edward chuckled running his index finger along her clit enjoying the sighs and little moans she was making. This was just them playing opposed to trying to please each other, and yet at the same time, it was very much pleasing them both. He rubbed her a little harder knowing that he was at the spot she always liked. Her moan was a little louder this time. "What I remember about it," he told her after what seemed to be a long silence, "was that you loved the feel of me squirting inside you so much that I wanted to pop your cherry all over again."

Bella chuckled closing her eyes in a blissful kind of way. "You have no idea how much I like it when you touch me like this," she told him as the pressure was building within her.

"I can take a guess," he said inserting a finger inside her briefly before returning to her clit.

Bella moaned as Edward worked her slowly and deliberately. She ran her hands through his hair roughly. "I want nothing more than to cum all over your cock right now," she told him breathlessly.

Edward sped up him ministrations eliciting some very loud moans from her. He rubbed the place he knew always helped to push her over the edge. Bella moaned loudly as he touched her over and over again. "After this," he told her as he stroked her folds, "you will. I am going to drive my shaft so deep into you that you won't be able to remember a time when we weren't joined together." Bella moaned loudly squirming under his touches. She had wanted him to say things like this all over again. "And then I am going to fill you up. I'm going to squirt into you until just the feel of my cum in you will get you off, just like when I popped your cherry."

Bella screamed loudly as he left her go. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and screaming as he pushed her over the edge. Edward pulled his fingers out of her as she panted. He sat up looking at her laying there all tired out from pleasure. "Every time, since the first time, that I see you all pleasured out because of me, I almost bust a nut!" Bella chuckled moving in a way that told him she was about to return the favor for him. "Nope," Edward told her, "I fully intend to cum inside you."

He gabbed Bella and pulled her to him. He kissed her roughly feeling like if he didn't feel her around him soon he was going to lose it. Edward pushed her down on all fours and entered her swiftly without another word. He began working himself in and out of her quickly reaching forward and grabbing her tits. He squeezed them and played with her nipples as he began to fuck her full speed. Bella could only moan as Edward did his thing. She could feel herself getting off yet again so much more suddenly than the last time. Edward pulled out of her swiftly. She knew he was still hard, even before he pulled her back to him.

Bella felt herself being placed on Edward's dick once again. She sat full on his lap with her back to him as he bounced her up and down on his lap. "You my little dirty girl?" he asked her roughly.

"Yes," Bella moaned as one of his hands found its way in front of her to her clit.

"You like it when I sit you on my lap?" Edward growled at her.

"Yes," she moaned loudly. "Especially when you sit me on you cock!"

"You want my cock inside you?" he asked pulling her off of him. "Tell me that you want it!" he growled in her ear.

"I do," Bella told him, "I want your big cock to fill me up! I want to feel you cum all up inside me!"

Edward pulled her back roughly and rammed her onto his cock. He was careful enough not to actually hurt her but rough enough to turn both of them on. "I want you to cum on my dick again," he growled in her ear rubbing her clit furiously.

Just the way he said it caused her to lose the last trace of control she had left. "Edward!" she screamed as she felt herself contracting violently around him.

His extremely stiff member stopped working within her. Edward took her off again setting her on the bed in front of him. Bella rolled over on her side sighing heavily. Edward looked at her laying there all curled up resting from all the pleasure he had been giving her. Knowing he was getting really close, he entered her again without even moving her from the position. Bella groaned at the feel of him inside her once again. Even a moment without him made her feel incomplete.

Edward began working in and out of her again this time a little faster. They were groaning and panting together quickly on their way to the end. "I'm going to fill you up like never before," he grunted to her.

Bella moaned loudly. "Please do," she moaned. "Fill me all the way up!" She wanted him to let go in her again. She wanted more than anything to feel that warm liquid being inserted in her in large bursts. It was the best feeling she had ever had in the world save maybe her own orgasms.

They collapsed into a deep sleep together, tangled up in each other's limbs. It was the best time they had had together in a long time. Finally, it seemed they were on their way to be okay. Neither of them thought that this was the end to all of their problems, but it seemed that instead of sitting and talking about all of their problems all the time, what they had needed was to just be together.

Bella woke up the next morning to find that Edward was nowhere to be seen. It was normal for him to get up before her. A note lay on the beside table. It was obvious that Edward had scribbled it in a hurry. Knowing that her husband wasn't going to be back for an hour or so, Bella got up with the intent of unpacking her bag of bathroom things and taking a shower.

After she had stepped out of the shower all clean Bella walked into the bedroom wondering vaguely when Edward was going to be back. She was surprised to find that he standing in the doorway with a couple of cups of coffee. "I thought I'd come wake you up," he told her. She looked in a much better mood than she had been the night before as they drove back from the cottage they had planned to spend the week at. "I take it you are one hundred percent with me," he half asked.

Bella shrugged sinking onto the unmade bed without getting dressed. "I was just tired," she lied smiling in a very pinched sort of way. She had new things to occupy her thoughts now.

"Is that the case?" Edward asked coming over to her side of the bed.

He set the coffee cups on the beside table and squatted down so they were at eye level. Bella opened her mouth the speak but nothing came up. Finally after a few attempts she managed to tell him what she didn't want to say. "I think I accidentally left my birth control pills on the sink at the cottage," she said in a very matter of fact kind of way.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised.

"I can't remember packing them, and when I checked my bags I couldn't find them," she said grinning grimly. "I always keep them in a bag with my bathroom stuff, and they are not there."

Edward nodded getting her point. "And you need these pills?" he asked her in a very would be innocent way pushing her knees ever so much apart.

"Edward," she said as he pushed her legs even further apart and dived between them. He ran his tongue along her folds causing a serge of moisture to coat her thighs. "You know I do," she managed to moan out before falling full onto the bed.

Edward stopped what he was doing suddenly causing her to groan in frustration. "I disagree," he told her huskily.

"Then we need to start using condoms," she told him propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at him fully.

"Sperm catchers? Nope!" he answered mischievously. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her clit electing a moan. "The only way my cock goes into your gorgeous pussy is bare," he added seductively between swipes at her folds.

Bella fell onto her back moaning loudly at the pleasure he was causing from his position between her legs. She couldn't help but get off at the mere thought of riding him bareback without any kind of safety net. They had talked a thousand times before about having kids, but it just never seemed to be the right time. She wiggled around on the bed as he brought her to her climax.

Sighing contently Bella flipped over on her stomach feeling like she needed to fall back into a very blissful sleep once again. Her thoughts were interrupted by being swiftly entered from behind. "Edward," she groaned half out of pleasure as he worked himself in and out of her.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed to make it easier to thrust into her. "Come on," he whispered in her ear driving himself into her slowly, "You can't say it doesn't feel good to have me inside you knowing what I could do to you."

Bella moaned loudly as he sped up. She felt like she was about to lose it all over again. "In fact," Edward told her roughly, "I'm going to fill you up with so much of my semen it'll be a miracle if I don't knock up!"

Bella felt her juices coating the fuck out of his dick as he said this. "I'm almost there for the mere thought myself," Edward told her feeling as his balls clenched.

"Not a good idea," Bella moaned feeling herself tightening all over again. Oh how much she wanted him to cum inside her, but it wasn't the wisest idea.

"Tell me you don't want me to cum inside you, and I'll pull out," he told her drilling her harder knowing that no matter what she said, she wanted him to fill her up all over again.

"We have all sorts of problems we really shouldn't bring a baby into," she told him.

Edward sighed. "Think of how much fun it would be to try though."

Bella moaned loudly as his cock made its way in and out of her fast. She could tell that she was about to get off around it. "Now or never," Edward whispered in her ear knowing he was in fact very close to getting off. Bella moaned softly trying to open her mouth to speak. "Alright then," Edward added, "I suppose that you want me to stay firmly inside you as I cum. I guess I will just have to spill my seed inside you in hopes that it takes root." Bella moaned loudly as she fell over the cliff. She was falling toward a valley of pure bliss attached to only his cock. Her orgasm was too much for Edward to take. He felt the familiar sensation he always got right before and thought for half a second about pulling out of her. Instead he pushed into her with more force than ever propelling his baby batter as deep inside her as he could.

Bella moaned as he collapsed on the bed beside her. Once they had recovered from what they had done Bella flipped over onto her side and looked at him seriously. "We need to do something about this," she told him not a trace of humor in her voice.

Edward thought for a moment. "No we don't," he told her also propping himself up on one of his elbows. His seed spread he laid quite innocently beside her as little bits of him swam within her looking for an egg to enter and make whole.

Bella opened her mouth to argue wanting to impress on him all of this. "It's not a good idea," she repeated.

"Come on, people try for years and nothing. There is nothing to say that you are pregnant right this very second due to the fact that I came inside you once without protection. And before you say it only takes once the odds are…" he began before being cut off.

"It's more than once," Bella pointed out. "I'm not sure that I took the pill yesterday at all. Sometimes it takes a few weeks for everything to go back to normal, so we might be safe. The point is, we need to think about what to do."

Edward thought for a moment about it all. "I say we have fun together and let nature do the rest for us."

"And if I end up pregnant?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then it will have been more fun than you can know making you that way," Edward told her seriously. "Now, let's just move on and let what happens happen or whatever."

Bella nodded not completely sure that this was the best thing for them to do. At the same time she very much wanted to go with his basic plan. "We move on then," she agreed also completely serious.

"Good," Edward told her switching from serious to mischievous in an instant, "Now I would like to move on by getting off inside you once more. Okay, you got me, maybe several times more!"

Bella moaned at the thought rolling back over onto her back. Edward placed himself between her legs before she even knew he had moved. She bit her lip in anticipation as Edward hiked one of her legs up on his shoulder and ran his dick along her dripping pussy. She didn't have to wait long to have him buried so deep inside her that she was sure that when he came her eggs would be instantly fertilized. She moaned at the thought as he drilled her once more.

Bella woke as the sun was setting in the background. She hadn't intended to sleep all day, but she had failed to get much sleep the last couple of nights. Edward was not in bed beside her yet again.

Looking around the room quickly Bella straightened herself up and walked out of the bedroom for probably the first time in almost a whole day. Wrapping the sweeter closer to her body Bella walked down the hall that their bedroom stood on. She knocked on the first door she came to. No answer. She wrenched the door open to find what was obviously supposed to be a guest bathroom. Edward had converted it to an office the month before. There were no windows in this room. It must have been a special request. It was almost pitch black in there without any sort of natural light. In fact, she was sure the only reason the room had been lit at all was because the door was open enough to let in some light from the rest of the house. She hadn't been in here since Edward had converted it.

Once Bella had illuminated the office she saw a giant writing desk standing against one wall, the wall the door was on in fact. It was arranged so that no one but the person sitting at the desk could really see what was on the computer screen without craning their neck. Next to the desk stood a large filing cabinet, like the kind found in office buildings. Compared to the desk it looked as if it was extremely well ordered and organized. The desk itself seemed to be disorganized and messy. Unknown to Bella, was that it actually was organized into a system even if it was one of chaos.

Bella looked around the room again. Against one wall stood a couple of bookshelves that seemed to house a number of reference books. On the wall opposite the bookshelves was a large mural of a place she instantly recognized as a pond on the outskirts of town. The detail that had been given to it was amazing. She had never seen anything like it before. It was exactly as she had remembered it all these years even though she hadn't seen it in forever. "What do you think you're doing?" an amused voice asked from the door.

Bella was shook from her thoughts so suddenly that she jumped. "I wasn't snooping!" she said looking at Edward standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "Okay I was, but I was just looking for my husband." When Edward said nothing she added, "Did you paint this?" she asked him pointing to the mural on the wall.

"No," he responded, "I drew it out long ago and a friend of mine who is a painter painted it on the wall."

Bella nodded looking around the room again. "Nice books," she told him waving vaguely in the direction of the bookshelves behind her.

"And I've got them counted," he told her significantly.

"You think I'm going to steal your reference books?" Bella asked sounding more than a little hurt that he would even suggest that she would.

"Considering that you are a bibliophile, yes." Bella raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "It is a person who collects books to the point of obsession."

"I do not obsessively collect books," Bella responded livid. "I will have you know that it is perfectly normal to have a lot of books. Are you telling me you only have a handful?"

"I don't keep mine stacked on the floor of my office. I mean, it's bordering on hoarding."

Bella opened her mouth to respond but seemed to think that there was nothing that could be said. "Just for that," she finally said, "I am not going to rest until I have read your new book!"

"That'd be a little difficult since I'm sort of having trouble writing it," Edward told her continuing to lean against the doorframe.

"You, have trouble writing?" Bella asked in a very disbelieving way. It had been so long since either of them had really talked about his career. Or anything else for that matter.

Edward rolled his eyes as if this conversation was a waste of his time. He sighed heavily as Bella plopped down in his office chair. Finally he seemed to come up with something to say in return, "I don't know if it is the problems between me and you or what, but it's like everything is blank. Does that make sense?"

Bella kind of nodded to herself. "Do you need me to go? I can go to my sister's or something." She didn't want to stay if she was keeping him from doing something that he loved. "I don't want to keep you from writing or anything."

"Maybe here wasn't the right word," Edward responded kind of chuckling. "It isn't that you are in here because I wasn't really writing before you came into my office and started snooping around. I tried, but I seem to just have a bit of a block for it at the moment."

Bella looked as if she was trying to choose her words very carefully. "Do you think that it might be that we are talking again or something?" she finally asked.

Edward thought for a moment. "No," he said looking down at his feet momentarily. "I just want to try and work things out with you. You're the love of my life. I feel like I haven't really written since my editor died."

"But you think that the reason you aren't writing is something else?" Bella asked sounding a little lost.

Edward seemed to think it over for a moment. "I think that it's you. I can't write because of you."

Bella looked as if she was about to argue or something. She wasn't quite sure what there was to say to that. "Once I was your muse, and now I'm the one who keeps you from writing," she told him in a teasing sort of fashion.

Edward chuckled. "I don't think that you are the actual one who is keeping me from writing." He paused for a long moment. "I think it is just because I am so sure that we are going to be unable to solve our problems. Does that make sense?"

Bella chuckled. "I guess I can understand where you are coming from. I've been fearing the same thing. We seem to be doing better though."

Edward grinned at her. "Just forget that I said anything about it. Alright?"

Bella nodded leaning back in the chair momentarily. She seemed to be thinking about something. Eventually she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so," Edward responded a little confused about her sudden formality. Why was she asking if she could ask a question now?

"Is that my Clash t-shirt?" she asked point toward the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward responded evasively.

"You dirty little thief!" Bella said jumping up out of the office chair and crossing her arms across her chest. "You swore to me that you didn't have it! I thought that my father stole it and threw it away!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Edward said again.

"Well, are you going to give it back?" Bella asked completely serious.

"I don't think so," Edward told her.

"But it's mine," Bella pointed out.

"You know what they say," Edward pointed out, "possession is 9/10 of the law!"

"I'll just have to take it off of you then," Bella responded walking toward him.

"This was just some cheap ploy to get my clothes off wasn't it?" Edward asked stepping out of her reach. "This has nothing to do with your t-shirt at all."

"Oh I assure you that I care far more about my t-shirt than I do about your cock!" Bella told him in a very serious tone. "Comparatively, I could live with never seeing your cock again if I could have my shirt back!"

"Is that the case?" Edward asked just before sweeping her into a deep kiss. "We will just have to see about that!"

Edward backed them back into the office steering the way to his office chair. Bella kind of half moaned against his lips as she felt him reach between them and undo her pants. His fingers immediately found her clit giving it one hell of a rub. Just at the minimal work he was putting in, Bella was on the verge. She hadn't thought that she was into going again, but now she couldn't wait to have him inside her again.

Edward broke their kiss suddenly plopping down in the office chair Bella had previously vacated. He undid his own pants pulling his dick from them. It was the best sight she had ever seen, him sitting there his member at attention on his lap. Before Bella could say anything in response though, Edward had pulled her down to him sliding her pants and underwear down and sliding her onto his dick. And it felt good to be slipping up and down on him. How good he felt between her thighs just waiting to spew into her until she screamed.

It was dirty and fast yet exactly what they needed at the moment. Nothing felt better to Bella in that moment than working the best she could to get his cock nice and wet with her juices. As they came down together, neither of them wanted to ever stop fucking each other again. They sat there panting for a long time afterward. Finally Bella said, "Yeah, I'm still going to have to go with the t-shirt!"

Edward chuckled darkly leaning against her back in an exhausted sort of way. "You're wearing me out woman," he told her.

"And I'm just a bundle of energy when I'm around you," Bella responded vacating his cock at last. She straightened herself up again feeling as if her legs were Jell-o. "You are going to be the death of me one of these days," she added taking his place in the doorway.

"And you of me," Edward responded leaning fully back into the chair.

Bella stood there in the doorway watching him for some time just sitting there too lazy to even put his dick back in his pants. As she watched him she was sure that there was nothing more to life than being here with him now and forever. "Edward," she said after a long time.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her in an exhausted sort of way.

"I'm still in love with you," she told him as if he didn't already know.

"I'm still in love with you too," he responded smiling at her. As she stood there watching him from the doorway, Bella couldn't help but think that maybe their actually having a baby might be the best thing that ever happened to them


End file.
